Traicion
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: Esta historia pertenecía a el siguiente autor RomenXGreenDog123 el cual decidió abandonarla pero yo pienso seguirla con algunas ideas mías, espero y les guste se aceptan comentarios


bien pienso meter personajes de dragon ball super uno de ellos sera Vados la hembra alfa del harem de ise

* * *

personaje "Hablando"

[Como has estado] Gran Rojo Hablando

[[Te destruiré]] Trihexa Hablando

(Pensando o Seres Sellados) Hablando

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 traicionado**

Issei se encontraba en medio de Una batalla con Rivzeeim Lucifer, junto con Todo el equipo DxD.

un Continuación, Rivzeim Lucifer habia Salido Una Nueva Arma Que se parecen un ALGÚN tipo de arma y Disparar Un rayo a la armadura Issei.

Issei Toda La armadura roja era despedazad Como Issei Cayó al suelo MIENTRAS Que El Hizo mal herido Como la sangre por TODO su Cuerpo.

Hubo ONU Dragón Rojo con los ojos verdes brillantes Que flotaba Fuera de la armadura añicos. Continuación Rivzeim, choose su arma en el Dragón Rojo y efectuo el Disparo, Destruido el dragón rojo en la nada Rivzeim habia matado al Dragón Rojo Ddraig y Destruido Issei Sacred Gear con su nueva arma.

"Ahahahahahahaha, lo hice. Me Mato al Ddraig Red Dragon. Ahora Usted No Es Nada pecado Do Sacred Gear," Rivzeim DIJO MIENTRAS SE empieza a reír maliciosamente y LUEGO Desaparece En un círculo mágico Dejando Issei de rodillas golpeadas y Cubierta en su sangre Propia .

Cinco Días Más Tarde. Todo el Mundo Como El Club de Investigación Oculta, ángeles Consejo de Estudiantes, Diablo facciones, Fallen

Las facciones y los equipos de Vail Todos were Reunidos en la Sala de estar en La Residencia Hyodo. Sirzechs ESTABA en el medio de la habitación ¿, Y ESTABA En Una Actitud de pensamiento Que El Tenia su mano en su barbilla. Sirzechs LUEGO Girar a cara Issei y Hablaron.

"Bueno Issei, es ver CÓMO SE Puede Ya No Se Puede Estar en Mi pequeña nobleza hermana Más Puesto Que Ya No Tienen Ddraig Como El muerto Ahora, por Lo Que Quiere Decir Que No es Siquiera vale la pena de estar ¿es Mi pequeña nobleza hermana Más y Que hay Que es ya necesario ", Dijo con frialdad Sirzechs ya Que no habia Bondad en ojos del SUS, Pero Sólo frialdad. Hubo Una Actitud fría Como el hielo Como un Toda La sala quedo en silencio. Issei época de choque ya Que Tenia la boca abierta limpie. Sirzechs época Como un Hermano Mayor Para El Y sin embargo lo queria Fuera de su novia, Rías nobleza.

"De Hecho, Sirzechs. Issei es de utilidad f Ninguna párrafo Nosotros, O Su Pequeña hermana y su nobleza y también el pecado de la USO equipo de DxD más". Azazel asintió MIENTRAS SE Está De Acuerdo con Sirzechs.

"Issei Que ya no estan Separados del Equipo DxD como eres sin valor para Todos Nosotros ahora", DIJO Azazel estafadores frialdad de Mientras entorna los ojos.

"Los dos Tienen Razón hermano y Azazel Tienen Razón, Issei. Usted ya no eres de utilidad f Para Mí y mi dignidad de par Desde Que Perdio su engranaje sagrado y El Hecho De que Draig Ahora ESTA muerto. Yo Ahora oficialmente terminaban Nuestro Compromiso Entre nosotros Y vosotros, Issei Hyodou ya no Será Una parte de mi nobleza y la Familia Más Como Se le conoce inútil para nosotros ". Rías Dijo con frialdad, Como Ella Se Limito un mirarlo con Los Ojos Crueles Como el aire todavía se llena con Una Actitud fría Como el hielo. Issei choque y parecia no podia Creer Lo Que ESTABA oyendo y ni Siquiera podia Hablar. La mujer Que ama ESTABA Diciendo Cosas cuentos.

"¿Cómo puedes Pensar en Mí patadas Fuera de la nobleza?" Issei PIDA con tristeza MIENTRAS La Miraba con dolor en Sus Ojos.

"Después de Todo Lo Que hice para Todos ustedes. Yo te Salvé Tantos puto Tiempo y este es el Agradecimiento me Salé ?!" Issei Grito en la tristeza.

"Lo siento Issei, Pero Que ya ningún hijo Útiles para Nosotros más. Así Que No Tuve Más remedio Que Dar Una patada Fuera de mi nobleza, ya Que Ya No Ser PUEDE de Alguna utilidad f párrafo Como utilizar Más y Ahora un perdedor pecado Que valor patética heno ya no Más necesitan ", DIJO Rais con calma.

"Pero rías, II Penso Que me amas? ¿Cómo puedes Hacer Pensar en algo de Como ESTO párr El hombre que los amas?" Issei DIJO en la tristeza. Rías Tan Sólo Mirar a Issei con disgusto, Como se ve Como Si estuviera un punto de vomitar con mirarlo en solitario.

"Nunca te amo, Issei. Solo te utilizació párrafo Do Alimentación. Dado Que Me entero De que habia IMPULSADO el engranaje Durante ESE incidente con el ángel caído Raynare y se fue luchaste Riser contra, Pense Que podia USAR Su Poder Para Mí y mi nobleza por Lo Que Sólo pretenden Tener la Sensación de que Solo para Que yo Pudiera Mantenerse bajo mi control. ¿de verdad honestamente Piensa Que una mujer hermosa como yo Volvería a caer en un perdedor pervertido Como Tú? Pero de Todos Modos, Ahora ESTA uN SOLO peón desechable Que ya no necesito más ". Rías DIJO Issei En Una amarga frialdad. Ni Siquiera Una Vez de preocuparse por Issei Sensación de Como ella le DIJO La Verdad.

"Que bien. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Buchou. Ya no eres lo Suficientemente bueno para Estar con mi maestro y mejor amigo Buchous más. Yo también ya no te considero mi Kohai lindo Como Ahora inútil del tanto Bouchou, yo y el resto de la Nobleza, "Dijo Akeno con Voz fría. Ella ni Siquiera sonrió su sonrisa habitual.

"Tienen Razón Buchou y Akeno Los Dos. Ya no hay Nuestros compañeros de Como hijo Usted es simplemente nada Más Que basura humilde Hasta Ahora, por Lo que sé pierden, podras Tener talento bastardo." Dijo Kiba con los ojos Fríos MIENTRAS mira un Issei con disgusto. choque FUE Issei. No Solo Rías ESTABA Pensando en el patadas de su nobleza, sino también Akeno y Kiba lo queria Fuera ASI.

"Puede del Que ya no pueden Darme Un si Bebé Fuerte Ya No Tuviera el Dragón Rojo Dentro de ti. Así Que Quiere Decir Que No vale la pena en forma de Darme ONU hijo más. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Buchou y Los Demás de patadas Que de la dignidad de par de Como Usted no sabe nada de nosotros ", respondio Xenovia MIENTRAS SE mira Issei con Un aspecto m Blanco en su Cara. Irina también estan de Acuerdo Con Todos los demas, ya Que renegar de Issei diciéndole Que El ya Sus Amigos de la Infancia No Fue Nunca Más Y Que ESTABA muerto para ella.

"Sin su IMPULSADO engranaje y El Hecho De que el Dragón Ddraig Rojo this Ahora muerto, ya no te considero un Más rival, Como lo son ahora Sólo un humilde humanoide Demonio Dragón", Vail, DIJO es decepcionar tono de la ONU, ya Que Acaba de Dar un Issei una mirada en blanco de Embarcado. Kuroka LUEGO hablo.

"Nya, Sin El dragón celeste Ddraig Dentro De Usted. Usted PUEDE Ya No Me dan los Niños Fuertes florecer mis carreras Nekomata. Así Que Ya No Interés soja de soja en Ti Más nunca, Como Ahora Acaba de basura para mí", DIJO Kuroka MIENTRAS dureza Sus Ojos Estaban medio Cercano.

"Yo no te considero un héroe Más, Issei Hyodou Como se le conoce simplemente ONU desperdicio de espacio pecado Do Sacred Gear", DIJO Ravel Con Voz fría Como el hielo. Millicas Le Fay y también lo repudian Diciendo Que ya no era su héroe Oppai Dragón ya Que el pecado Do Sacred Gear. Ninguna época Mas que nada para Ellos Nunca Más.

"Ya no eres Nuestro hijo!" Los Padres del tanto Issei sí Grito con disgusto En sus caras, ya Que mirar fijamente con odio Lleno ceño untado En sus rostros.

"Queremos Que se ha ido! Dejar Nuestra Casa, el usted, hijo pervertido inútil y volver Nunca Aquí de nuevo" Issei DIO UN paso atrás en estado de shock. EL Sabia Que SUS PADRES siempre se avergonzaban de El, Porque de El Que Es Un pervertido Pero podia ver el odio en Sus Ojos Que Nunca habia visto los antes. En definitiva Esfuerzo ONU. Se vuelve Hacia Asia. Pero Asia sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Issei. Pero Todo El Mundo Tiene Un punto. Así Que Ya No Más PUEDE Permanecer con Nosotros y ya ningún hijo Una parte de Nuestra Vida Nunca Más. Así Que Hay Que ir." Asia DIJO MIENTRAS Miraba un Continuación, Hacia el suelo, nervioso, ya Que No podia mirarlo más. Issei no podia Creer Lo Que su dulce e inocente Asia acababa de Decir. Uno de Asia de la Persona que podia Contar párrafo Estar A Su Lado, ESTABA de parte de Ellos.

"Usted ya ningún hijo bienvenidos En El Mundo subterráneo Más, ya Que Usted Es Ahora ningún valor para Nosotros y ya no podra beneficiarse Nosotros. Si Alguna Vez Mostrar Do Cara por aqui de nuevo, Lo HAREMOS, Que Destruida." Sirzechs DIJO oscuramente Como El Sólo se Queda Mirando un Issei Con Los Ojos Crueles.

"Ya no eres Bien Venido en sea cual sea Quiere Lugar relacionado al inframundo!" Serafall era habitual Que una persona libre y feliz y despreocupada Cuidado que siempre ESTABA Sonriendo y Actuando tonto. Pero Ahora Tenia Una mueca desagradable en su rostro Cuando Se lo mira. Sona también Puso en ella Ciento también.

"No hermano entra en la Escuela al día siguiente, Cuando Ya No Es Un estudiante Aquí en Kouh Academia. Su Registro de la Escuela ya ha Sido limpie. Sí se atreven Pasos pastel en el campus de la Escuela de nuevo, yo y mi nobleza Nos veremos en la obligation de matarte basura ", DIJO Sona oscuramente, o Como las gafas de flash de Peligrosamente. Saji is also de Acuerdo Con Su maestro Sona, la era de Como Hasta Ahora Hasta Sona. Saji Dijo un antiguo amigo y rival, Que su IBA una Ser El Uno para matar personalmente Issei una relación Si Mismo si Alguna Vez Regreso a La Escuela.

"Akeno, Kiba le espera MIENTRAS SE quita las piezas de Empeño del mal Desde dentro de el." Párr rías Ya Que Tanto Akeno y Kiba celebro Issei MIENTRAS rías ELIMINAR TODAS LAS Ocho piezas de Empeño Desde el interior de Issei. Issei gritar de agonía y dolor, MIENTRAS Que los Ocho piezas de Peones Eran ELIMINAR de su Cuerpo y Ahora Estaban en manos Rías Cubierta en Sangre. Rías y LUEGO View in disgusto.

"Ewwwww, Bellas y mis manos Magníficas hijo La Cubierta Con Su sangre disgustado." Rías DIJO MIENTRAS SE Parece, Que ESTABA A punto de vomitar.

"Ewwwww tienes razon Rías, Que esta disgustado por su hermoso, precioso Mano Limpia Para Ser ensuciado por su sangre," DIJO rías Akeno con El Mismo disgusto MIENTRAS do amo, ella Como también se ve Como Si estuviera un punto de vomitar. MIENTRAS Que Acaba de Kiba vomito violentamente en el suelo A MEDIDA Que cae Sobre SUS rodillas.

"Mira Lo Que tiene de Hecho, pervertido bastardo. Usted ensuciado mi maestra hermosa Mano con la Sangre Sucia y disgustado Hizo pobre Yuuto enfermo." Koneko Dijo también disgusto. Rías Puso las ocho piezas de Empeño de distancia y limpie su mano. LUEGO SE Vuelve Hacia Issei.

"Se Puede salir Ahora, ya Que Tenia quitar la pieza de Peones Ocho Desde el interior de ustedes. Ahora la mierda Issei y Nunca Volver a Nuestra Vida Nunca Más, Usted bastardo sin valor", DIJO Rías concrueles Palabras de odio Hacia el.

Los Padres de Ise trajeron CONSIGO Una maleta y se la lanzaron en La Cara. "" Lárgate de Nuestra Casa, pedazo de basura! "" Padres Issei del tanto gritaron con el odio y la vergüenza En sus ojos.

"No nos importa A Donde vaya, Pero con tal de Que Usted está Fuera of this Hogar y cinco Nunca Do Cara sin valor por aqui de nuevo." Issei padre Dijo con voz fría.

"Usted Sólo PUEDE ir a morir en la calle a todos nos importa. A Medida Que Issei ya esta muerto para nosotros", DIJO Issei Madre En un tono de odio de voz, ya Que Sólo mira a su hijo Issei de Como Si Fuera nada. Issei se sintio tan herido Por Sus Palabras Crueles desagradables, Cuando sintio Que su Corazón mameluco con la porquería Que TODO el mundo lo ESTABA Tratando.

"Usted ha Oído Todo El Mundo. No se le queria Más here, pervertido bastardo. Así Que Hacer ONU favorece a todos y vaya y muérase Como El Perro que los eres", DIJO Koneko con dureza, Como ella lo mira con odio en Sus Ojos . Sirzechs LUEGO comenzo a lanzar ONU hechizo de teletransporte, ya Que comenzo una de brillar de color rojo brillante. Azazel ENTONCES SE Acerco y se agarra Issei POR EL cuello y lo echa en el círculo de teletransporte magia Como Desaparecer Issei.

"Bueno es hora de deshacerse de la basura," Azazel murmurar con frialdad. Despues De Unas Semanas Que Todo El Mundo habia Issei emitidos Fuera de Sus Vidas. Todos Ellos habian conseguido con SUS vidas y se Olvidó por completo Issei Medida Que pasaba El Tiempo.

 **Capitulo 2 Despertando A Un Dios**

Desconocido para Las Dos Fracciones alguien habia visto Lo Que Ellos le hicieron un Ise, this persona si se puede Decir Así Era Un gato de piel púrpura con figura humanoide y delgado, un Do Lado ESTABA un hombre con piel azul con Una Extraña vestimenta y Un extraño bastón.

"Wiss que Encontrado Quien Será mi sucesor Como Dios de la Destrucción" Decia el gato al IDENTIFICADO Ahora Como Wiss

"Hohohohohohoh Bills-sama ESTA pensando Dejar un Este jovencito Como el Próximo dios del universo 6, Porque recuerde Usted es el Dios de la Destrucción del universo 7 y Su hermano es el Dios de la Destrucción del universo 6, oh ya Tiene algo Planeado párrafo esto "Pregunto Wiss a Bills

"Eso ya lo tengo Planeado Wiss, ya Que un goku ni un vegeta les Interesa Ser el Dios de la Destrucción del universo 7" Facturas Decia

Bills decia "Hay que salvarlo y traerlo al Universo 7 con Nosotros para entrenarlo y asi Que se Convert En un DIOS Y por fin seré libre of this tedioso Trabajo y podre esquina Toda La comida Que Quiera Y Sobre todo mi postre favorito pudín Bien Wiss" MIENTRAS en sus ojos parecían aparecian Lo Que Ser Estrellas col Decir Lo Último

 **De regreso al Universo 6**

Ise al Débil Estar DEBIDO a la Extracción de las piezas y Ser teletrasportado por Azazel, sin Sabia Dónde se encontraba lo unico Que Supo Es Que ESTABA Cayendo.

Azazel para deshacerse de Ise por completo lo teletrasporto al TARTAROS Lo Mejor Conocido Como Yudeka La Prisión helada o también Conocido Como el noveno circulo del infierno originales Kokiutos, Donde Lo Que pasaria le restaba de vida congelado eternamente al Igual Que Kokabiel.

Azazel teletrasporto un Ise una Lo Más Alto de Kokiutos Para Que La Caída lo matara y asi al caer no derramara su Sangre ya Que Seria congelado en fracción de Segundos.

Ise aun no podia Comprender Que Paso EL TODO dio por ellos y asi le pagaban Porque Que habia Hecho mal es Cierto Que habia perdido un draig Pero Aun podia pelear para Proteger Lo Que el Amaba.

Ise se encontraba roto al Recordar Las Palabras de rías y Los Amigos Que El AIERCh Que Eran Sus, Pero lo dicho pos Padres SUS era de Lo Que Mas le dolia, es Cierto Que Era Un pervertido Pero poco a poco el IBA Cambiando Do Tendencias y Con la traición de rías y Las Demás chicas el se prometio Que las Haría Pagar si lograba salir de Aquí y Sobrevivir y mostrarle a Las 2 Fracciones y demonios Angeles Caidos Que el no era basura.

 **En Otro lugar**

Michael se encontraba Tratando de consolar una hermana Do ya que hace? Una semana se dio la noticia Que Issei Hyodou, Al Igual Que draig el dragón emperador rojo habian muerto Amanos de Rivzeeim Lucifer en su Último Enfrentamiento. Gabriel sa habia enamorado de Ise el Sekiryuutei y al enterarse de su muerte quedo devastada Pero Lo Que Ellos no sabian era de Ise Que habia Sido traicionado POR Aquellos Que consideraba sus Amigos.

 **En El Universo 6 Habitación de Chappa**

"Estás ahí Chappa Responde gordo" Gritaba Muy molesto Bills Porque su hermano Menor sin RESPONDIA un Llamado Do

"Disculpe Bills-sama Pero Chappa-sama this ACTUALMENTE dormido ahorita lo despierto" Decia Una hermosa mujer de piel azul con La Misma Extraña ropa del acompañante de cuentas, era de ella Vados La Hermana Mayor de Wiss y se decia que se era Más fuerte Que El Mismo Wiss algo que era de temer.

Vados siguio a la cama Donde se encontraba Chappa Como un gato eco bolita y en Cuando Debes lambiendo su piel MIENTRAS ESTABA Que dormido.

"Chappa-sama su hermano el Dios de la Destrucción Del Bills-sama 7 Universo esta aquí y lo de quiere ver".

"Dile que no moleste Vados estoy muy Ocupado durmiendo párrafo que-" Chappa no termino de Decir Cuando Una Pequeña esfera lo estampo Contra la pared, levantándose enfurecido Dispuesto a atacar un quien lo vio Haya Atacado un Bills con la mano levantada "cual es la maldita idea párr atacarme de Mientras Bills Que estoy Dormido "

"Lo siento por eso Chappa Pero Te tengo una Propuesta necesito Hablar contigo A Solas Wiss y Vados pueden por favor ir a buscar algo delicioso para comer" Decia de Manera condescendiente Bills algo muy raro de ver una Monos Que Fuera Zenós-sama el dios de dioses o El dios universales de los multi-universos.

Chappa, Wiss y Vados Estaban sin palabras por this Muestra de amabilidad de Cuentas, de ser e chappa El Primero en recuperarse of this choque le Hizo Una seña de un Vados Para Que Saliera Junto a Wiss.

"Y busque Qué quieres de Hablar Hermano" preguntaba de Manera seria Chappa un Bills

"Quiero que te retira de Como Dios de la Destrucción Del 6 Universo chappa y-" no termino de Cuentas DECIR CUANDO Chappa dejo estallar su furia contra su hermano, Bills dejo salir su Poder al Igual Que su hermano "Deja de Terminar de Hablar y Despues decide Sí no Tomar mi Propuesta Chappa "facturas decia Quieres disminuyendo su Poder.

Como te decia Quiero Que te retira Como el Dios de la Destrucción Del 6 Universo Y mares de el dios del 7 universo, que Hablado estafadores zenos-sama Y Está De Acuerdo Con Mi Decisión, Siempre Y Cuando Tu Estes de Acuerdo Con Ella "Bills Decia un menor su hermano Chappa

Y que gano yo Bills de ESTO De todo, no hay nada heno Que Tengas Que Quiera y sin Renunciare a mi papel de dios del universo solitario 6 Porque tu lo digas "Decia Chappa muy serio a lo dicho POR Bills

"Bien yo que pensaba que te querias deshacer de Vados Porque es muy Estricta y no te deja comer TODO lo que quieras Como Wiss me deja a mi siempre Y Cuando el estado de coma Lo Mismo Que Yo y Vados no te puede Seguir ya Que Ella Se quedaria Como ayudante del nuevo dios del universo 6, bueno no hay Hacer Nada que me ENTONCES Retiro Bills chappa "Sabia Que el botones tocar para Que Chappa aceptara su Propuesta

"Esta bien hermano Pero dime quien es la persona Que Quieres convertir en el nuevo dios del 6 Universo" Decia de Manera tranquila Chappa Pero por dentro ESTABA Que se Moría del una emoción por fin podia comer Todo Lo Que quisiera pecado Que Vados le dijera Que ESTABA gordo y necesitaba Que Hacer Ejercicio.

Then Bills CREO Una esfera Donde chapa vio la vida de Ise y Al finales Como Fue Traicionada POR Aquellas Personas Que El SUS consideraba amigos al perder de ser e sellado DENTRO DEL.

"Ese Chico es interesante casi me Recuerda un hijo Goku y su pelea con éxito, SE Puede convertir miembro En un buen dios Pero Dime Como Hacer Que se cepilla Convert en dios de la ONU" Pregunto Chappa un Bills

Despues De Una Hora de Hablar y decirle planos A SUS Chappa, Wiss y Vados entraron a la habitación.

"POR ESE Bien Wiss Vamos chico ya sabes Que Hacer" Decia Bills y then desaparecieron.

 **Prisión Helada Kokiutos**

Ise casi tocaba el suelo de Kokiutos Pero algo lo detuvo Apenas podia abrir y Sus Ojos y col Mirar Lo Que lo detuvo de impactar contra el suelo, parecían Ser DOS Personas bueno solo de una persona El Otro parecia ONU gato de forma humanoide.

"q ... Hacen que ... ... aquí ... acaso ... ya Vinieron a-" no Pudo Terminar de Hablar Porque Wiss SE ESTABA encargando de PONER UNA Barrera párrafo Evitar Que Ise sí congelara, Bills MIENTRAS Que se acercaba un Ise y lo recogió de la ONU Como costal de patas con una Sola mano y toco la espalda de Wiss y se teletrasportaron un El Centro de Observaciones de Kami-sama es el 7 universo.


End file.
